narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai Sarutobi
is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan. Background Before her father Asuma died, Shikamaru Nara promised him that he would look after and train Mirai.Naruto chapter 328, pages 8-9 Personality As a two-year-old toddler, Mirai is outgoing and friendly to her parents' students, showing a special liking to Shikamaru, hugging upon seeing him and viewing him as a big brother. She also like to give others nicknames. As a kunoichi, Mirai is cheerful and energetic. Appearance Mirai is a young woman with long, unruly black hair and red, ringed irides both of which she inherited from her mother, while for the most part she strongly resembles her father. She wears the standard attire of the Konoha-nin inclusive of a green flack jacket over a black jumper and forehead protector. As an infant, she wore a simple yellow kimono with blue trimmings, held closed by a white sash. At two, her hair grew a significant amount and has a short ponytail tied above her head. Mirai wore a tan outfit with lighter tan colour stripe trimmings wrapped around her outfit, in a similar manner of how her mother wore her previous outfit. She also wears pink shinobi sandals. Abilities Mirai is a capable kunoichi, being known for escorting the Seventh, as well as being chosen to protect the Sixth Hokage.Naruto Chapter 700 Stemming from her heritage, she is capable of using her parents abilities, such as using her chakra blades to perform Flying Swallow, and use Yin Release to perform Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death. She also knows a range of Wind and Fire Release techniques, one of which grants Mirai the ability to create a pillar of fire out of a small spark.Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls Blank Period Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness Mirai met Shikamaru at her father's grave with her mother, and affectionately called him . Shikamaru was greatly impressed by her and determined to come back alive after the incoming dangerous mission, in order to be her teacher sometime. The Last: Naruto the Movie On her second birthday, Mirai was visited by her fathers students, who gave her birthday gifts. Later, while Konoha was assaulted by meteorites, she and her mother were saved by Chōji Akimichi.The Last: Naruto the Movie novel After the ordeal, she and her mother listend to the worldwide announcement that the threat was over. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding When the other members of Team Kurenai meet up to discuss with Hinata Hyūga's wedding gift, Mirai is also with her mother Kurenai, and calls Kiba , , Akamaru, , and Shino, "Uncle Buggy" and , which makes them greatly tangled. She has also pulled Akamaru's ears, with the latter surprisingly tamed. Later, she attends Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki's wedding alongside her mother, where she gave the bride flowers.The Last: Naruto the Movie Epilogue During her childhood, Mirai visited Asuma's grave countless times. She eventually takes part in the Chūnin Exams, and successfully becomes a Chūnin. Straight after her promotion, she goes to Asuma's grave to tell him of the news, where Shikimaru approaches her. He hands Asuma's chakra blades to Mirai, and congratulates her on passing the exams. Throughout her time as a kunoichi, she regularly escorts the Seventh Hokage on missions, and was taught a range of Wind Release techniques by Temari Nara. Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls During the day of the Five Kage Summit in Konoha, Mirai had been given a mission by the Seventh Hokage to escort his predecessor and Might Guy. After packing for the journey, she told her mother that she would be away for two to three days. Trivia * The name means "future", while her family name means "monkey jump". References de:Mirai Sarutobi id:Mirai Sarutobi